


A Wager

by BluSpeed



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSpeed/pseuds/BluSpeed
Summary: A wager can benefit both parties, right?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 39





	A Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been looming around my head for like a few months now, but I never got around to writing it. I mostly never had the motivation to write this purely because I was scared with how bad its gonna end up. In the end I just had to put some cheesy words to stick to my head and tell myself that I'll never improve if I never actually write. I've only written one fic before this and its unfinished since I was unsatisfied with it. Now, I feel pretty satisfied with this one with my currently ability in writing. So, I really do hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> (Also sorry for any kinds of errors you might find. I'm the only person that has read this multiple times and I probably can't catch all of my own errors. I'm really sorry about that, but enjoy regardless!)

So far it had been a normal day for Afterglow. The same old routine, wake up, go to school, ~~sleep during class~~ , and go to rehearsal in CiRCLE if their schedules allow them to or their normal after school activities. Today was one of their rehearsal days. The rehearsal had been going as per usual, jamming out to their same old songs and tinkering up on their new pieces. However during their brief break Moca had to break up the pace with her antics.

“Hey Raaaaaan.” Moca said in her exaggerated voice. 

“What is it Moca” responded Ran, in an annoyed voice with how Moca said her name. 

“Rehearsal has been getting a little stale for Moca, she could play these songs with ease. Can we try something else?”  
  
“What about the others. Will they agree with it?”

Moca didn’t definitely consider that. However, there was a better option. “I didn’t say it would be for all of us… It could just be between you and me.” 

Ran’s signature blush started to form once more as Moca started to give her mischievous grin.

“W-what do you mean by that Moca.”

“Ohhhh is Ran thinking of something… else? Well that’s not what I meant.”

“Just tell me what you want to say and get it over with”

Moca raised her arms up in celebration just as if she were being gifted a bag full of buns. “Yay! Ran has graced me with her word. I feel so honored! Let’s have a fun little wager.”

Ran proceeded to tilt her head “A wager?”

“Mhmm. And whoever wins gets to do whatever they want with the loser”

The moment Ran heard those words she got up from her seat and yelled out of embarrassment that attracted the rest of Afterglow to eavesdrop on the conversation from afar. “Hell no! I’m not doing that! That’s not even a little wager at all! I’m not doing any weird stuff that you want me to do Moca!”

“Aww is little Ran scared of losing? How about the winner’s request has to be within reason as well then.”  
  
“Shut up Moca! I’m not afraid of losing, I just don’t wanna waste our time. But fine, I’ll accept your wager.”

From across the room Tomoe couldn’t just stand around being quiet to eavesdrop on the conversation despite Tsugumi trying to convince Tomoe to stay put, but she just couldn’t anymore and butts herself into the picture. “Ran! What’s this wager thing that’s being talked about.”

“Yeah! I wanna hear it just as much as Tomoe!” Himari shouted across the room. Tsugumi could only just sigh for the two of them for breaking Ran and Moca’s little private conversation, but she guessed she thought it was bound to happen and couldn’t do anything about it. “Sorry, I tried to keep them down to just eavesdropping, but I am curious about this wager too.”

“It's just a simple wager, whoever wins gets to do whatever they want with the loser within reason.” Ran said nonchalantly as she tried to keep her cool after yelling.

“That sounds fun! So what are you guys going to do for the wager?” Himari asked excitedly.

Moca made a fat smile on her face, “Hii-chan I’m so glad you asked. The genius Moca always has the most genius challenges! We’re gonna choose a song that we’re both going to do and switch our parts along with what lyrics we sing. Pretty fun right?”

“That does sound really fun! Both of you are sooo lucky that you guys play the same instrument otherwise I would want all of us to be a part of this too.” Himari pouted. 

“It really does sound fun,” Tsugumi commented. “But how are you two going to decide who will win?”

Moca had been struck with realization. “Uh… haha I guess genius Moca didn’t think about that…”

Tsugumi had an instant transmission of an idea “Ah! How about we have the three us judges since we’re not participating in anything else.”

“Gracious Tsugu, your wonderous idea has saved me. The genius Moca will be forever grateful” Moca praised as she bowed toward Tsugumi

“Well now that’s out of the way what song are we going to do?” Ran asked.

“I’ll leave that decision to you Ran” Moca answered.  
  
“Let’s just keep it simple then. That is how I Roll!” 

  
  
  
  


WIth the terms and conditions of the wager all settled, Ran and Moca headed to their respective homes when rehearsal was over to practice their parts.

* * *

**One Week Later - At CiRCLE After the Performance**

Tomoe, Himari, and Tsugumi were amazed by both Ran and Moca’s performances. They both played together and they could see their enjoyment on their faces as they were playing, but yet still had the determination to win all over their faces. The three girls felt pretty foolish for agreeing to be judges. How could they choose over one of their best friends? They still weren’t real professionals in judging music to find any kind of little nuances in their performances. They felt more like an audience when watching rather than judges. Despite all of that they still had to choose a winner. But after a bit of discussion the three girls had come to a decision. 

“Tomoe drumroll please!” Himari asked

“Gotcha on that one!”

“And the winner is…………. Moca!”

“Sorry Ran-chan, I was the only one out of the three of us that learned towards your side”

“It's alright Tsugumi. I’ll just take the loss.”

“...And the Mocatastic Moca wins!” Moca said in a prideful fashion. “Ran, you already know what I’m going to ask you right?”

Ran sighed, “Buns.”

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later - Yamabuki Bakery**

“Welcome Moca! Oh Ran’s here too, what a surprise!” Saaya said cheerfully.

Moca had immersed herself into the smell of the wonderful bakery with a smile right on her face. “Mmmm the place smells great as always Saaya. What kind of buns do you have in stock?”

“Just the usual one’s here and the usual one's out of stock at this time of day.” Saaya answered

“Moca, just get ten or less buns. My wallet’s going to die if you’re planning to want more than that.” Ran pleaded.

“Okay Ran~, just for your little precious wallet.”

After the bun buying was over, both of the girls headed back to Moca’s house in her room sitting on her bed for Moca to chomp down on the buns. 

“Moca is very happy now Ran. Thanks for the buns.” Moca said as she stuffs her face.

“Well, I did lose the wager. Not like I had any other choice.” Ran responded.

“Right now Moca is very happy that she will bless Ran with her grace. You can request the great Moca to do something with reason.” said Moca as she finished eating the bun that was in her hands.

Ran had a quick response after that, “Close your eyes”

“Huh? Is there any reason?”

“J-just shut up and close your eyes. Closing your eyes is within reason right?”

“Okay, whatever you say Ran.”

As Moca closed her eyes Ran knocked down Moca down the bed, hitting Moca’s head onto the pillow. Then Ran started to put her head below Moca’s neck and put her arms around her.

“Ow, Ran that hurt. What did you do?”

“Open your eyes.” said Ran in a slightly muffled voice.

“Ohhh, is this Ran’s request? Looks like Ran is enjoying herself just as much as me.” Moca began to put her hand over Ran’s hair. “Ran, your hair is really smooth and soft. It's like I’m touching a plush. I can see that your face is red too.”

  
Ran moved a little bit and looked up at Moca’s face. “Your face is red too.”

“O-oh you got me there. Didn’t realize that.”

Ran started to move back up onto Moca’s neck and wrapped her arms on her a little bit tighter. “Let’s just… stay like this for a while…”

Shortly after Moca also wrapped her arms around Ran after touching her hair. With how close they are, they could hear each other’s racing heartbeats as they bask in the warmth that their bodies provided. The warmth was something they wish they felt done everyday. Feeling the arms of each other was something to be treasured. The more time passed as their bodies held on to one another, the more they began to drift off into sleep in their luxurious warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really truly do appreciate it! I sincerely hope that this read was worth your time.
> 
> My twitter is @BluSpeed if you ever want someone to yell about Bandori or other stuff :v


End file.
